H2o: Mermaid Rikki
by FanWriter83
Summary: 16 year old Rikki Chadwick moves with her dad to the Gold Coast. Soon she meets Cleo and Emma and together with them she gets stuck inside a cave and the only way out is swimming. From that moment they share a secret, fall into all kind of adventures while trying to hide it from friends and family. * Rewritten episodes from Rikki's point of view*
1. Metamorphosis

**Hi guys, I decided to write another H2o Just add water story and this one is mainly rewritten but then the chapters are from Rikki's point of view. Enjoy reading:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. Metamorphosis<strong>

My name is Rikki Chadwick and I'm 16 years old. My parents are divorced since I was twelve years old so that was really hard to cope for a girl my age. Because of my rebellious personality I had no friends, not that I cared but my dad did. He always asked me when I would bring home a friend, maybe even a boyfriend.

I just moved with my dad, his name is Terry, to the Gold Coast. That didn't care me much either. My dad though, thought it might be the right place to start over. Especially because I've been kicked off the previous school for fighting.

I was just wandering around my new hometown, on my way back to the marina to check if Zane already had fixed his boat. I had stolen his sparkplug hours ago, just for fun.

I was almost near the marina when I heard a girl shouting at someone and I noticed Zane had lured a girl in his boat and kicked it off shore. The girl looked really scared while Zane and his mate seemed to be really amused. _'That pig'_

I took a sprint down the dock while the boat passed by. Soon as I reached the edge I took a large leap and landed straight into the boat. The girl however screamed in surprise, looking up and stood up slowly while keeping her eyes on me. _'What a stress-head'_

"Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue because there is a fatal flaw here." The girl said soon she had recovered herself and noticed I wasn't planned to hurt her.

'_That's the thank I get for saving you?'_

"I don't mean to say the obvious but we are floating to sea, both of us" the girl kept talking, not noticing my un-thankful, mixed with disapproval look on my face. I just held up the spark plug as a reply and grinned casual. "You took that."

The way she said it made me realize she still wasn't happy about everything. Even not with me holding up the sparkplug, like she still didn't realize it meant I could put it back in and save her.

I just kept smiling, making my way past the girl towards the back of the boat. While I did so I noticed the still clueless Zane walking across the docks. The guy seemed bored and didn't pay any attention on her and the girl.

"Zane Bennett is a pig" I said, not even sure if she heard me. I sat down beside the broken motor and placed the sparkplug back in. "Anything I can do to get under his skin can't be a bad thing, can it?"

"Cool, thanks Rikki" the girl said thankfully and I looked up at her, wondering if I had mentioned my name.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, well…" she replied but I already didn't listen any more. While she kept blabbing, explaining to me how she knew my name I put the cap back on the motor and sat down behind the steering wheel.

"Hold on!" I interrupted her and started the motor by turning the key. Zane was really stupid to keep it in.

The girl sat down beside me and whispers something in my ear. I steer the boat straight to the docks, where Zane and his mate are standing, looking clueless at us. While they are trying to figure out how it would be possible for us to fix his boat I steer away from the docks, causing the motor creating a splash. The water hits Zane straight in his face, making us to laugh and steering away down the canal.

* * *

><p>After hours of floating down the canal, waving at other people, my passenger noticed a girl walking down the bridge. After She asked her if she was interested for a ride, the girl finally agreed and stepped into the boat.<p>

I thought it might be fun to take the boat out to sea, and even my new passenger kept replying it might not be a good idea, I decided to ignore her. I told her to chill out, took some more speed and steered it out to sea.

The fun didn't take long, because after a while we were out of fuel, causing the boat to stop on the middle of the ocean.

"Are we chilled out yet?" the blonde passenger, named Emma, snarled at me. She was really pissed off I hadn't listen to her when she told me it was a bad idea.

"So, we are floating. It's not like we're sinking." _'She really needed to chill.'_

"Not yet" Emma snapped back, rolling her eyes before she looked back in front of her.

'_Like I said. She really needed to chill.'_

"I think we are out of fuel" I said, glancing at the motor before putting my attention back on my passengers. "Feel like peddling to that island?"

"Mako Island?" Emma exclaimed at me like I've become crazy. Also Cleo started to become tense after I mentioned the island. "Forget it!"

"No-one goes there" Cleo said quickly, filling her friend in. "It's surrounded by sharks. And reeves. And mangroves."

"Well, it's all we've got" I said casual, taking one of the peddles and handed it over to Emma. The girl rolled her eyes before taking it, and with the both of us we peddled towards the island.

Totally exhausted of all the peddling we finally reached the beach of the island and dragged the boat further on to shore while Cleo kept complaining about how they would ever get back home.

"Good question, Cleo" Emma replied her question, standing still beside her. Then she glanced angry at me, still standing with my feet in the water, leaning against the boat. "Ask your friend."

"_Yeah, be sarcastic'_

"Don't put this on me" I said in defend, making Emma to act even more sarcastic then she already did.

"Oh, it was someone else's fault? Someone else took this thing miles off shore."

I glancing angry back at her and then looked at the water. The girl really started to piss me off.

"You two are lucky I've got this." Emma bent over to the boat and grabbed her swim bag, taking something out.

"Emma is always really pre-paired" Cleo said proudly to me and I rolled my eyes.

'_I'm so happy for her'. _

After Emma's angry glance pointed at me, and the offended look on Cleo's face I realize I had said that out loud.

"I'm not getting any signal" Emma says, looking from me at her phone again. "We should try to get to higher ground."

"_Whatever. You can do what you want but no way I'm going with you' _ I thought looking angry at Emma's back watching how she walked towards the jungle. Cleo glanced worried from Emma to me and quickly follows her friend, leaving me on the beach alone.

I didn't care at first, but a few seconds later I decided there was no use of me staying at the beach alone. I rolled my eyes with anger and then slowly walked towards the jungle. Even they were nowhere to been seen, I didn't take much afford to catch them up.

I also didn't have to walk quickly. The tree's, bushes and shrubs make it really hard for Cleo and Emma to walk through, so I catch them up really easy.

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" I ask, after a few minutes of just walking through the jungle. It really didn't look like Emma knew where we were going.

"Just up. I'm still not get any signal" Emma replies, looking up from her phone to watch where she was going.

"Maybe we won't get a signal" Cleo wines. "What then? What if we can't call anyone? What if nobody finds us?"

"We'll have to draw straws and… decides which one of us the other's will eat" I said, suddenly standing still in my tracks for almost bumping into Cleo, because Emma suddenly stopped walking. She shot an angry look towards me.

"That's not funny!" Emma snaps at me, focusing back on the path in front of her while Cleo and I started to argue after I said it was only a joke. "Come on!" Emma signals with her hand towards us to follow.

* * *

><p>After walking almost and half hour through the jungle we suddenly reached the foot of the volcano. Apparently Emma still hadn't got any signal because she kept walking up until we reached the ledge of some slippery rocks.<p>

Below us ran a small stream, ending in an waterfall further down the foot of the volcano. We had to jump over it to reach the other side and go on from there.

After warning us of the slippery rocks, Emma took a long leap and landed straight onto the opposite ledge, turning around to wait for us.

I stood beside Cleo, waiting for her to jump but realize quickly she wasn't about to. I move closer towards the ledge, jump to the other side and land perfectly beside Emma.

"I can't do this, it's too slippery" Cleo says looking at the stream below her. "There's got to be another way."

Slowly Cleo backs away from the ledge, suddenly slips and falls head down, disappearing into the rocks. Emma and I share an anxious look before we quickly walk back to the spot where Cleo had disappeared.

Cleo screams stops when we reach the hole and Emma repeats Cleo's name several times until Cleo response, saying she was okay. Emma and I sigh in relieve after hearing her voice.

"Can you climb up!" Emma yells inside the cave, narrowing her eyes if she could find Cleo. It was too dark.

"No!"

"Are you sure?" I ask, standing beside Emma, also looking inside the cave. "Come on, just try!"

First we hear Cleo wimp, then her response telling us it was too steep.

""I've got to get down to get her" Emma says, looking at me before moving closer towards the hole while I tried to talk it out of her.

Emma doesn't listen, screams loudly when she disappears into the dark cave. After her screams stops, figuring she would have reached the bottom, I didn't hesitate for a minute and follow her.

Totally surprised by the steep and bumpy ride down I bump into Emma, who still sits in the sand next to Cleo, examining her ankle.

Shocked by my presence, Emma jerks up and shoots an angry look towards me. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you came down" I snap back angrily after I took in my surroundings and my eyes where adjusted to the darkness.

"You were meant to stay up top and throw down a rope or something!"

"What rope!"

"Shouldn't we concentrate on getting out of here?" Cleo asks softly and rubs her shore ankle.

"Yep" Emma replies, quickly standing up and dusts the sand of her clothes. Carefully she helps Cleo to stand up on her feet and then turns around and walks further inside the cave.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say sarcastic, standing also back up my feet, dusting the sand off. Both Emma and Cleo acted like they didn't hear me so I follow them quickly into the dark cave.

"There's no way out" I say as loud as possible. It became even more darker in the cave and I wasn't really sure how far Cleo and Emma where walking in front of me.

"Let's try here!" I hear Emma's reply and wonder what here was. Suddenly I noticed a small steps left of me, noticing Cleo walking up at it and disappeared. Quickly I follow her, stepping inside another cave but this one was much more brighter than the one we came out.

"Wow" I say in aw, stepping from behind Cleo so I could take a better look. "This looks like a cone… of an volcano."

"It's ehm… not going to erupt, is it?" I hear Cleo ask anxious while a look up into the cone and notice it already gets dark outside.

"It's been dormant for twenty thousand years" Emma replies gently. "I think we're save."

Then I notice a small round pool underneath the cone and watched how Emma bend through her knees and stared into the pool.

"Look, tide rings" Emma says and points at the water before taking both her shoes out. "The level of the pool rises and falls. So, it's connected to the ocean. There might be a way out."

Slowly she stands straight up and steps onto the ledge just beneath the water surface of the pool. After giving us one look she dives into the water and swims off.

* * *

><p>It takes a while for Emma to return and while waiting for her, Cleo and I are sitting aside the pool. I keep looking at my watch several times while Cleo keeps calling for Emma. After a few times with only hearing the name 'Emma!' from Cleo's mouth I get annoyed by it and put a stop to it.<p>

"Relax. Just give her a minute" I say annoyed, not even trying to hide it from her. Cleo doesn't like my tone of voice at all but she stops talking and that's a big relief.

Suddenly we see a shape entering the pool and a few seconds later Emma's head pops up the surface and she takes a deep gasp of air.

"I was right" Emma says immediately and swims towards the poolside looking up at us. "It's twenty seconds to swim to the reeve outside."

'_Only twenty seconds? Why did it take for her so long to return then?'_

"Straight through. Plenty enough room so we can all fit."

I start to take out my shoes and socks while Cleo starts to complain with the fact she doesn't like the idea of swimming at all.

"Come on Cleo" I say stuffing my socks in my shoes. "There is no other way out, you can do it."

"I can't do it" Cleo replies, looking anxious at the pool. "And besides… I can't swim."

'_Great. So it's going to take longer than expected' _ I thought, tying my shoes together and stepped into the water. The water was much warmer than I expected, which was a nice thing. Cleo also moves closer towards the poolside and places her feet into the water but still keeps sitting on the ledge.

Slowly I swim towards her to help her while Emma talks comforting at her. Though it doesn't work because she isn't about to make another move.

"Listen to her Cleo. What alternative do we have?" I ask swimming in front of her. "Stay stuck down here forever?"

Cleo looks around the cave, realizing staying wasn't an option either and decided to take my hand that I held out to her. Slowly pulling her towards me she finally went into the water, going under. Quickly I also dive under to help her to get back up.

Then something really strange happens. Suddenly the full moon passes over the volcano, creating sparkles and the water started to bubble which floated into the air up into the cone.

We look at each other in complete surprise and it was Emma who was the first one who spoke, nocking Cleo and me back to senses. She inhales deeply and dives underwater, swimming to the reeve outside.

Now it was mine and Cleo's turn to swim through and together we inhales and dive under, swimming through the opening were Emma had spoken about.

"That was more than twenty seconds" Cleo says soon as we surface the water outside.

"I'm proud of you Cleo. I knew you could do it" Emma replies and suddenly we had to cover our eyes because a huge flashlight beamed into our faces. It was the water police who told us to swim towards the boarding ladder and so we did.

On board we got blankets to keep us warm while they brought us back home.

* * *

><p>The next morning I took a morning walk through the park before I went to see my new friends and ask them if their parents were as mad as my dad.<p>

Totally by surprise one of the park sprinklers sprayed water towards me, causing me to be completely soaked. I was so annoyed and wondered why I wasn't more careful.

But then something happens what I didn't expect. I mean, why would I. I was already pissed off enough by being soaked but suddenly I felt a strange feeling that started in my feet and went all the way up. A few seconds later I stare at my clothes, which were gone. Replaced by a orange top.

That's when I start to feel unbalanced and after dangling back and forth a few times I fall face down into the wet grass.

"_GREAT!' _ I thought, realizing I didn't feel my legs anymore. Slowly I turned around and watched horrified to the thing that had replaced my legs.

"It was orange and covered with scales" Cleo exclaims horrified while walking across her living room and Emma and I followed her up to the cough.

"The minute I hit water…"

"I was water for a second" I interrupt Emma and sat down.

"I was a fish" Cleo says with a disgust look on her face.

"What's going on is what I want to know" I interrupt her and suddenly I hear something. Or at least, that's what I thought because after asking it to Cleo she told us her dad was at work and her mother and sister were shopping.

"Okay, what happened to us" Emma asked soon we all sat down and weren't interrupting each other anymore.

"About after ten seconds we touch water we grow these…" I try to say but Cleo interrupts me like she's scared about what I was trying to say.

"And it vanish when we're dry and that's the same with you, right?" Cleo asks and we both nodding. "The tails are like…"

"exactly like…"

"We look like mermaids" I say quickly with an huge grin on my face which is quickly vanished after Emma snapped at me again.

Suddenly we hear a loud knock on the front door, looking questioned at Cleo who immediately remembers Lewis was coming to help her with her homework. Quickly she stands up and walks to the door to open but Lewis is already inside almost bumping into her.

Together they walk across the room and starting to talk. Emma and I are overhearing the conversation and then Cleo looks questioned at us. We knew exactly what she wanted and we both shake our heads. Cleo then leads Lewis back to the front door, telling him they had the reschedule their appointment.

Lewis is about to leave when Cleo calls him back and asks him the stupist question ever.

"Do you know anything about mermaids?"

"No, not really" Lewis replies, looking confused at us.

"Okay, sorry" Cleo replies then and leads him further out through the door, closing it behind him while Emma and I stand up and walk towards her. "What?"

"Do you know anything about mermaids?" I honed angrily and Cleo looks to the floor. "Are you crazy?"

"Well maybe…"

"Look" Emma interrupted her, glancing at me so I would go easy on Cleo. "Something very stranbge happened to us. We don't know how and we certainly don't know why."

"There is a way for us to find out more." Cleo who's really confused ask me why and I explain it to her. Immediately she is scared again and walks back to her seat and sits down, telling us she isn't going in the water.

"I'm going, I just think I shouldn't go alone. Any volunteers?" I ask, looking from Cleo to Emma.

* * *

><p>"I'm not really sure about this" Emma says, looking anxious at the water that splashes against the rocks we were standing on. Cleo wasn't with us.<p>

"It's alright. I am" I reply and smile at Emma who immediately tells me that my answer doesn't give her any confident what so ever. I scoff in reply and together we jump off the rocks back into the sand and walking towards the shore line.

"About ten seconds, right" Emma ask while we stand with our feet in the cold water. I nod and we start to count. A few seconds later I feel the same feeling as in the park and suddenly we fall face down into the water.

Emma looks at me smiling awkwardly at me and I suggest, now we were wet, maybe we could check out the reeves and everything. Of course Emma wasn't really excited about it but soon I dove underwater she followed me.

Slowly we swim through the colorful corals and reeves, hiding behind some rocks and then waving playfully at each other. The reeves, corals, fishes and dolphins. It was all so amazing to see. Even the sharks didn't hurt us. They just swims passed us like they even didn't care we were in their breeding grounds.

After a while Emma got enough of it and suggest we better could go at her house incase Cleo might show up.

"We climb out of the water and everything is back to normal when we're dry" Emma says while we walk up to her garden path towards the front door. "Like nothing ever happened."

"But it did. Are there even words for that?" I say stepping onto the doorstep. Suddenly we hear Cleo scream and we turn around, watching how she runs towards us across the street. Soon as she stands beside us she leads us inside towards Emma's bedroom where she finally tells us what had upset her so much.

"And it grows even more" Cleo explains while we're looking at the water, going up into the air.

"Where is the extra water coming from" I ask, sitting with Emma onto her bed. Suddenly Cleo loses focus and the water comes towards us. Quickly Emma and I duck away but suddenly the water stops. It freezes up in midair.

"Did I do that?" Emma asks, looking surprised at the icy water, still holding her hand up to cover her face.

"It wasn't me" Cleo assured us and then Emma moves her hand again towards her desk, freezing up the in the vase with flowers.

I get to feel really exited now and tries it myself too. Several times actually, but every time nothing happens.

"Not fair, why can't I do the cool stuff" I ask disappointed.

"I don't think cool is the word" Cleo says shaking her head. "It's scary. But you had to see the look on Zane's face."

Cleo and I both are starting to giggle but then Emma interrupts us so we would be pay focus again and become serious.

"We've got to keep this a secret. From everyone. We could be dissected or something."

"This secret" Cleo asks slowly. "Is just between the three of us?"

"Our secret. Our responsibility. Whatever happens we are in this together."

"It doesn't mean we're married does it?" I ask, looking awkwardly by the very idea.

"Now that was actually funny" Emma replies and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the first chapter, let me know what you'll think of it and if you like to read the next chapter:D I love reviews and they will me make write faster:D<strong>


	2. Pool party

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your lovely reviews, follows and favs, the mean a lot to me:D**

**Enjoy reading the next chapter:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Pool party<strong>

One pool party, one stubborn Cleo and one secret on the brink to get exposed. How can we stop that an entire garden, crowded with party people will see Cleo turn into a mermaid?

* * *

><p>Slowly I sneak out of my house, trying not wake up my dad because I didn't want to explain to him why I went out so early in the morning. The reason I went out so early was not because I'm a morning person, but more because I wanted to take a swim now the beach was empty.<p>

I grab my schoolbag and run as quickly towards the beach, toss my stuff in the sand and quickly run into the waves, swimming away. I know it maybe might not be one of my greatest idea's, swimming alone and without any of my friends but I really wanted to.

Slowly I swim through the soft corals and colorful reeves up to the island. I haven't been there since we got stuck on it. I think none of us has.

Okay, for Cleo that was more understandable since she doesn't like the water and can't swim but Emma, she's a champion swimmer. She surely must love the water but at the moment she wanted to stay away from it as far as possible.

An image of her in the bathroom popped into my head. Her standing next the bathtub, debating whether to go in or not. _I think she wouldn't do it_ I thought, shaking the image from my eyes.

Suddenly I hear a dolphin noise and I look up, noticing a young dolphin right next to me. It greets me with a loud dolphin noise, shakes his head playfully at me and then swims off. I really wanted to follow the dolphin, but since I was already in the water for a long time I had to get back up and go to Cleo's house where we promised to meet before school.

A half an hour later I lie on my back onto Cleo's bed looking up to the ceiling. I don't pay much attention to what Cleo was saying, still wandered about my morning swim and the dolphin.

"If dolphins can swim for mile, so can we" I say, not really sure if any of my friends where listening. "We can swim all the way to Fiji, can you imagine that?"

I turn around to my stomach and look up into Cleo's eyes, which glance anxious back at me.

_Something I've said? _

"Our skin would be dry and wrinkly" Cleo snaps at me with angry eyes and I look over to Emma questioned. Wondering if she could explain to me what just happened since I had no idea why Cleo snapped at me.

"I missed training today. First time in six years" Emma says sadly and Cleo walks over to her desk, sitting down at her desk chair.

"See how bad this is?" Cleo says, more to me than to Emma. Maybe because I was the only one who didn't seem to be disappointed by having a tail and all. "We have to tell somebody. Our parents, a doctor…

"And end up as mermaid in a strait jacket with moisturized skin?" I interrupt her and she gives me one of her glances. "Forget it."

"Rikki's right Cleo."

_Really, that's a first._

"We can't tell anyone."

"Not even mom?" Cleo asks disappointed, looking with sad eyes up to Emma who now stood in front of her.

"No, no parents."

"But I tell my mom everything."

"Well, not this time!" Emma says firmly. Maybe too firmly because Cleo looks away, not really used to see Emma like that. Emma realizes it as well and she lowers her voice. "It's too dangerous, people wouldn't understand. We could be locked up."

_Okay, now you're scaring her, Em._

"Why would we be locked up?"

"Because we're different. Because we can do things other girls can't do. Because they're scared of us."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone" Cleo replies firmly.

_Great, she's finally agrees with something._

"Except Lewis!"

_Great, she's still stubborn _I though, rolling my eyes. "No Cleo! Not Lewis, not anyone!"

"Okay, don't worry. I'm really good in keeping secrets" Cleo says, smiles and tosses the moisturize cream into her beauty case.

Doubtfully I look up to Emma who's stares back at me with the same look.

* * *

><p>The school bell rings, telling us the first class is starting. Emma leans against the lockers waiting for me and Cleo when suddenly an annoying sound fills my ears. The eardrums ruining voice belongs to the local stuck up princessqueen Miriam.

"Winning for his special prize!" Miriam screams in my ear soon she stands next to me handing some pool party invitation to some students that walk by.

_Really, does she really have to do it here, my poor ears _I thought, looking annoyed at her.

"What prize?" Cleo asks leaning against her lockers, looking at us.

"Whatever they give up for surfing" Miriam replies totally uninterested. All she cared about more was her stupid party and I bet it isn't even for Byron anyway.

"The Coast Surf Classics" Emma replied the question for Miriam. "He won by a mile."

"I was having a spray tan but I'm sure he was amazing" airhead Miriam says and focus herself back to her invitations, flipping through them until she notice me standing. "Rikki… I'm sure I might have a blank."

I knew her too well to believe she had a blank invitation. Because of my reputation she didn't dare to insult me by admitting she didn't want me at her party. Since I cared about her stupid party's anyway.

"Sorry, I'll be flossing my teeth that night" I reply quickly and grin uninterested at her. I noticed on the look she gave me she wasn't really happy about my rejection. Quickly she walked off withdrawn with her friends. I just shake my head in disbelieve to Emma before walking with her into the class room.

A few hours later, Cleo, Emma and I are walking down the park on our way to the juice bar talking about Miriam's stupid party. It seems Cleo just couldn't let go the fact she couldn't go because she had a tail now and found it un-cool to miss one of Miriam's party.

"She won't ask us ever again" Cleo says astounded while walking backwards in front of Emma and me.

"So, that's a plus" I reply, totally not understanding why Cleo was making a big fuss out of it. After all, they had much better things to do then go to the stupid pool party.

"I know it's a pool party and I know it's dangerous but, maybe if I told Lewis he could look out for us" Cleo tried pursuing us to tell at least one person our secret.

"No, you did the right thing Cleo. None of us is going" I reply firmly and Cleo folds her arms in anger and started sulking. She could be such a little kid sometimes.

"No wait" Emma says suddenly, standing still and looks over to us. "I think we should go. For Byron, not for Miriam" Emma explains quickly after noticing my questioned look. "It takes a lot of hard work and training. He needs to know everyone is supporting him."

"You like Byron, don't you?" I ask, smiling cheeky at her.

Emma scoffs in denial and walks off. "No way."

"Well, you sound like an ad for breakfast cereal" I say sarcastic and Cleo and I start walking again to keep up Emma's pase.

"Well, if we learn more about what happened to us, maybe we might control it enough to go to the party" Emma says explaining herself and change the subject to the party at the same time before I could even ask more questions about Byron.

"Really?" Cleo asks, smiling happily that finally one of her friends was on her side.

"What's to learn?" I ask ignoring Cleo's happiness. "We touch water and ten seconds later we grow tail."

"Well, maybe it's about developing some discipline. Exercising some control."

_Yep, Emma starts blabbing about something I didn't understand at all. Why does she keep doing that? _

"It would be perfect" Cleo says happy. It looked like she understood Emma's blabbing. Maybe because they were friends for a long time and had developed their own stupid language. "That's great, control. Then we can go to the party. I'll text Lewis."

Cleo grabbed immediately her phone and started texting. Probably she hadn't understand Emma completely after all.

"You do realize you going have to swim to test it, right?" I ask and she looks up from her phone, looking anxious over to Emma who nods her head that I was right.

"What? No way, forget it" Cleo says firmly, stuffing her phone back into her pocket and walks off devastated.

* * *

><p>"Come on, it's not even deep here" I tried to pursue Cleo to go in the water with us.<p>

Emma and I were standing in front of Cleo, who sat completely stubborn on a rock and wasn't prepared to get along with us. She still was the only one who wanted to the party but we had to test the thing Emma was talking about before.

"Please Cleo" I try again but also this time I don't succeed.

"Fine, come on Rikki" Emma's says and the both of us walk towards the shore line and step into the water. "Control discipline starts with the mind."

I feel totally silly by all this and glance over to Emma who repeats 'No tail' a few times and I decide to go along with it and repeats the same two words as Emma. Of course it doesn't work at all and ten seconds later we both lie in the water, looking devastated at our tails.

Suddenly I see a person coming from behind Cleo and quickly Emma and I swim towards one of the rocks to hide behind. Slowly we peek our heads up, noticing it was Lewis carrying his fishing stuff.

"Who leaked the information?" he asks and stands still beside Cleo who looks up in surprise. "This is my secret highly classified fishing spot. Someone must have blabbed."

"Sorry" Cleo replies, admitting it was she who had told us about the place.

"It's fine" Lewis replies, glancing questioned at Emma and me but suddenly something pops into his head. "Hey, I've got your message about going to the party."

"Oh yeah, that's was an old message. I'm not going anymore."

"Fine" Lewis reply's, placing his equipment into the sand and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Well, I might join you for a swim then."

"We're naked Lewis" I reply the first thing that comes up. Probably not the best excuse because I could see the interested look on his face. _The little pervert._

"Just a quick dip, then?" he asked, still unbutton his shirt.

"Goodbye Lewis!"

"The offer was there" Lewis says devastated, bends down to pick up his equipment and walks off withdrawn while Emma and I share a relieved smile.

Quickly we drag ourselves out the water, dry our tails and walk off to Emma's house to talk further. Well, talking. It was more whining. It was like Emma and Cleo was holding a contest who's live was ruined most since they got a tail.

"We are never going to be invited anywhere cooler ever again, and why? Because we've got tails" Cleo says walking inside the kitchen and grabs a glass from the rack with clean dish.

Silently I lean towards the bench watching at Emma who grabs a can of juice from the fridge, poor's it into a glass while Cleo fills her with water and starts complaining about her tail some more. Then she makes a small water bubble, moves it from the glass into her mouth.

"You think you've got problems. I was training to be swimmer when I was six months old" Emma says angrily, puts a pop stickle stick in her juice and freezes it.

"Well, say goodbye to that dream because we're mer-freaks now."

"You two are unbelievable" I snap angrily, getting really tired of them being whining all the time. "You are drinking water from midair and Emma, you just made an instant icy pop. Anyone else would love being able to that. You both have amazing powers and all you do is wince, wince, wince. I don't even have a power. Do you hear me complain? No! Well I've had enough. I don't want to hang around with winces."

And with that said I turned around, walked back to the hallway, slamming the door behind me on my way outside and left.

* * *

><p>The next day I went for a morning swim but didn't really enjoyed it like I used to. I still wasn't in the mood to make up with Emma and Cleo and probably they weren't either because they hadn't call her yet either.<p>

_This is why I don't make friends_ I thought to myself, dragging myself up to the beach and waited for my tail to dry.

My entire childhood I hadn't any friends and I didn't care. That way they couldn't hurt me or disappoint me. The fight between me and my new friends made me realize it again and decided to stay away from them and go being a loner again.

Soon my tail had dried up and my feet where back I walked slowly towards the Juice Net and sit down in a boot, flipping uninterested through a boat magazine when suddenly someone taps gently on my back.

The stance of aftershave fills my noise, realizing it belonged to Lewis.

"Rikki, can I sit?"

"I certainly think so just not with me" I reply annoyed but Lewis didn't listen. Instead he sat down across me and angrily I pushed the magazine off the table.

"I know we had our difference but I want to know what's with Cleo." A waitress hands a cola over to Lewis and walks off.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I ask totally forgetting the entire 'loner' thing.

"I'll ask her about Miriam's party like a hundred times and every time she changes her mind" Lewis explains.

"Maybe she doesn't like you. Did you think about that?" I ask sarcastic. Maybe he would leave me alone now I have offended him.

"Yes, actually it did cross my mind. But then I thought; she hangs around with you so her standards must be really low."

"Goodbye Lewis!" I say rolling my eyes and start to tap angrily with my fingers onto the table.

"No, can you tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Not!"

"Please. I know there is."

"Look, I'm not speaking at her at the moment okay?" I bald my fist in anger and annoyment. "I'm just trying to be alone right now, so…"

Suddenly a lot of steam comes from Lewis drink and starts to boil. Both Lewis and I look in surprise to the glass and Lewis tries to grab it.

"Au, its hot!" Lewis says astounded but I already had ignored him. I looked at my fingers, realizing it must have been me who had heated up the drink.

Immediately I leave the Juice Net, walk across the beach when I suddenly notice a puddle of water carefully hidden between some rocks. At first I was just planned to keep walking but suddenly an idea pops in my head. What if it indeed was me who heated up Lewis drink? There wasn't anyone else around except me.

Slowly I bend down beside the puddle, glance around me to check if there were more people before I bald my fist again. Slowly the puddle begins the bubble so I decide to heat it up a bit more until it reached boiling point. Even then I didn't stop until the entire puddle was steam dried.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you called" Emma says walking upon me. "I'm sorry about all that negative stuff before. I'm normally not like that. It was just…"<p>

"Em, it's cool" I interrupt her quickly. I wasn't really in the mood for going through all that again. "There's something I want to show you."

I signal to her to come with me and together we walk towards the beach. The only save spot we knew at the moment was Lewis 'secret fishing spot'. It had to do for now.

Slowly we step into the waves, waited for our tails to appear while we lay sunbathing behind some rocks. I could notice Emma became really thrilled to find out what it was that I wanted to show her, especially because she had to wait for her tail until I would tell her.

"Okay, I'm official curious. What do you want to show me?"

I was just about to show her when suddenly Lewis came sneaking up us, startled us the second he started to talk. We jerked up at the same time, noticed Lewis standing and tried to bend down a little further so he couldn't see our tails. Lewis of course, thought we did that because we were naked again and he asked.

"We are having a bit of a girl talk, Lewis" I said quickly. Of course I'm not the person for girl talk, but still. Lewis didn't know that.

"Yeah, but are you naked?" Lewis asked again, trying to peek around the rocks to see if there was something he could spot. Yep, he's definitely a little pervert.

"Go Lewis!" Emma exclaimed, scared that he might see her tail.

"No! I'm here to fish and I really need the relaxation" Lewis replies, refusing being the one to go. "If anyone is going it's you guys."

"Don't push it, Lewis" I say firmly, glancing with a warned look at him. My way to tell him he's almost reached the point I become really dangerous. Well, not that I'm a dangerous person but Lewis doesn't know that, right?

"Yeah, shouldn't you follow Cleo around?" Emma asked, helping me to get rid of him.

"No way. I'm totally over that trust me" Lewis replies quickly, more trying to convince himself then us. "I don't know what's going on with her lately. She can't make up her mind."

Suddenly Lewis receives a text on his phone, takes it from his pocket and reads it while keep talking at us.

"You see what I mean? It's Cleo and she's going to the party, again."

Emma and I look anxious at each other, knowing that Cleo could bring herself in big trouble. Quickly I tell Lewis he had to do us a favor and call her back before she would go to the party on her own. Of course Lewis starts to complain again, talking about the fishing plan.

"Lewis, this is important!" Emma tries, saying each word firmly so Lewis would listen. "She could be in big trouble."

"I'm not some laky or some old purpose servant" Lewis starts complaining but still dials Cleo's number to call her back. "You really think you can tell me what to do and I'll jump? Her phone is off."

"She could be in big trouble Lewis!" I exclaimed. I really start to wonder why everyone find him so clever because to me, he really looked … "You like her, don't you?"

"In a friendship kind of way" Lewis said rubbing the side of the cheek in shyness.

"Well?" I asked and look repentant.

Lewis threw annoyed his head in his neck, turns around and walked off. Emma and I both sighed in relief and all we had to do was get our tail dry and go as fast as we could to Miriam's place before anything would happen to Cleo. Even Lewis would be with her in time, we didn't really wanted him to find out our secret.

But it took a while for me to dry both our tails, and since I didn't know where Miriam lived I had to count on Emma. But now and then she ran faster than me and had to wait until I had catched her up.

Soon we arrived at Miriam's house we slammed the gate door open, thinking we would be in time. Instead we saw Cleo in the pool holding Lewis hands who tried to get her out.

"Where is everyone?" I ask, noticing there wasn't anyone else in the backyard except us.

"They are inside!" Lewis yelled back, trying to lift Cleo up while Emma and I ran around the house and noticed all the party people where inside. Quickly Emma froze the back door's handle and with them now locked inside Emma and I ran back to Cleo and Lewis who still hadn't pulled her out. "Can you guys give me a hand, she weights a ton."

"We can't" Emma replies, looking a bit pitiful and glances anxious at the water.

"If we get wet we grow tails too" I explain to questioned looking Lewis. "Is that what you want?"

"Both of you?" Lewis asked with widened eyes and Cleo nods. "All of you? Seriously?" Then Lewis pulled all his weight in and dragged Cleo out the pool and lied her down on the tilled poolside, gazing at her long orange tail.

"What are we going to do?" Cleo asked, knowing it would take forever to get her tail dry and get her feet back.

"Get back Lewis" I order, walk around Cleo and bend down beside her tail. While Emma stood on the lookout I used my power and steamed the droplets off Cleo's tail.

"That stings" Cleo said painfully. I ignored her, kept steaming and a few seconds later her tail got replaced by her legs again. "You found your power."

"Guys what's going on?" Lewis asked, being all amazed by everything just happened.

Emma came running upon us, telling Lewis we would explain it later, grabs Cleo under armpits and helped her to get up her feet. Emma, Cleo and Lewis quickly ran through the gate door but I suddenly stopped in my tracks and turned around.

I suddenly got an idea.

"Rikki, come on!" Emma says, who had turned back to get me. Without waiting for my reply she quickly ran off again but I refused to let my idea slip.

Slowly I bald my fist towards the large pool and slowly heated it up like I did with the small puddle at the beach. The entire pool started to bubble but I didn't stop until there was a lot of steam and seconds later the entire pool was steam dried.

"I never liked pool party's anyway" I say to myself and quickly followed my friends before anyone would catch me.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys" Byron greets us when we run through the park towards the beach. We turn around and notice he's heading for the beach as well to go surfing.<p>

"Why aren't you at the party" Emma asks, turning around and walks towards Byron.

"Huh" Byron says, not really understanding where Emma was talking about.

"The pool party" Cleo explained, standing still in front of Byron. "The one Miriam is putting on for you."

"Miriam? She's the blonde one, right?" Byron asks, not really interested by the whole party and Emma smiles happy. Yep, she indeed likes him. "Party's aren't really my thing. See you guys."

Byron runs off and we also turn around to head to the beach while talking dreamy about Byron.

"Nice board" Emma's says, followed by Cleo's "Nice packs" and I also join them by saying "Nice attitude."

A few minutes later we reach the beach and sit down onto the rocks, gazing at the water. Suddenly I really get the urge to threat Lewis and tells him that, if he told anyone else about our secret we would hurt him terribly. Well, I would hurt him terribly.

"I'm not that stupid!" Lewis exclaimed offended and I looked repentant at him. "If anyone would find out you end up like science experiment."

"I quit the swim team today" Emma says sadly and looks at the rocks beneath us.

"Oh Emma, I know how much that means to you" Cleo replies pitiful and looks sadly at her friend.

I also felt a bit sorry for her, which was weird since I hardly had any compassion for anyone else. But it felt good to care about anyone else beside me.

"Still, what can I do."

"This whole thing is just out of control. It's too big."

"Let me get this straight" Lewis says interrupting Cleo. "You freeze things, you explode things and you boil things?" Lewis points at each one of us at the time in excitement. "And you all grow tails. It's just… too bizar."

"Bizar? Yeah. Still, sometimes it's good" Emma's replies and smiles at me. "And sometimes it's not so good."

"It's… it's.." Cleo stammers slowly. "I don't have a word for it."

"I do" I say quickly. "Three of them. Totally, absolutely awesome."

Emma, Lewis and I grin while looking over to the ocean. Cleo however, isn't that happy about it, folds her arms and starts sulking the whole time.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was the second chapter, let me know what you think. Reviews will make me write and update faster:D<strong>


End file.
